donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha La Fleur
Sasha Le Fleur is Charlie Barkin's beautiful love interest and the secondary tritagonist of All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. She is an Irish Setter. Sheena Easton does both her speaking and singing voices. Personality Sasha is kind, protective, loving, good hearted, independent and smart with a strong personality. She dosen't often show her soft side to strangers, but is kind to people who are nice to her. She showed her protective side to David when she was looking after him. Similar to Itchy, she is the voice of reason and is more like a guardian angel to others than Charlie, always excepting them to do the right thing, like how she kept trying to convince David to go back home, and in the third film when she tried to make Carface see his mistakes, and they are times in the series where she teaches Charlie life lessons and get him to see his behavior. She's also very brave in dangerous situations, proven near the end of the second film where she aids everyone in the battle against Red. Sasha also has a lovely singing voice, as shown in her first appearance. Appearance Sasha is a beautiful Irish Setter with golden fur and her underbelly is light golden-cream. She has dark brown hair , which blends in with her golden fur. She also has light green eyes, and catches the eyes of many male dogs. All dogs go to heaven 2 Sasha first appears when the announcer calls her up for the next talent revealing her full name "Sasha La'Fleur" the crowd claps howles, and whistles as her sillouet is shown through a wall. She ends up stepping out of the area and is revealed singing a song about how she's not willing to take a man for whatever they have to of fer. She appears to Charlie instantly and he becomes attracted to her basically falling in love and stalks her around the bar while she's singing but she doesn't notice him cause he's a ghost. A few scenes past it's shown back at the bar the announcer tells Sasha she sings pretty good for a stray to much of Sasha's care she asks if she can have her prize after winning the talent show. He ends up giving her a bone with a first place ribbon which disappoints her claiming they had a meal for the winner. The announcer sweet talks Sasha into having dinner with him that night, a disgust Sasha rejects him and takes the bone anyways, leaving quite upset. She sees a puppy whimpering for something to eat because of Sasha's kindness she scoots him the bone to let him have and then catches a buffet near her eyes and she turns to make sure nobody was paying attention and she starts picking up different food. As she stuffing food on a small napkin Charlie appears scaring her and he compiment about her singing voice, Sasha is not interested by what Charlie has to say or himself in general so she ignores him but end up dropping her food due to Charlie "supposely" helping her which she didn't want. As they get caught Charlie tells Sasha he'll handle it and while he talks she runs off, leaving Charlie and Itchy to go follow her. When Charlie and Itchy step place in a small ditch. Sasha appears and end up growling at the two and notices Charlie she gets angry. Charlie gives her the food she forgot and she thanks him kindly but insecurly kind of embarrased. Charlie ask if she'd like some company with that food, she tells him sorry she has a "Kid" Charlie thinking pups but really Sasha had a Human kid she was caring for who ran away from home name David. David is able to talk to Charlie and Itchy but not Sasha until Charlie uses his miracle by sneak kissing her to get her able to talk to David too. She disgusts and snaps out then David overhears which she feel embarrased and left confused. She learns Charlie is a angel by forcing him to tell her the truth on who he is. With David thinking Charlie is his guardian angel to the dismay of Sasha she questions why he ran away from home after finding out he wasn't lost. Charlie is up for the idea of David becoming a street performer but to Sasha's dismay she disagrees and think he should go home instead. But David refuses to go on her side. So they end up leaving Sasha outnumbered and Charlie ask if she was coming. Sasha without saying anthing scowls him and said she will keep a eye on him. As their walking down a block Charlie tries talking to her again asking if she was involved with anyone and she tells him no quickly and that she' not taking any applications. Charlie still pressuring her ask the qualities she want in a certain male dog she gives him a run down of differnt things. Later on she questions Itchy why is Charlie taking so long in the police department and what's it all about. Itchy refuses to tell her. But When Charlie re-appears and says they gone have to bust the horn out she questions what do he mean by "it" Itchy tells Charlie not to say but he does anyways. She is seen helping the boys escape with the horn and out of the police station. When David is performing his talent on Easy Street Sasha's not that interested considering she thought it was a bad idea in the first place, but she goes along with it. But soon as his talent act is ruined they go under a bridge for shelter from the rain she twirls his hair around and David reminds her his mom use to do that same thing. While Itchy and David are chowing on food Sasha notice Charlie's upset and walks where he's at to confront him saying he's doing a good job taking care of David. Charlie convinces, and tells Sasha everything and that he's not David's guardian angel but a errand boy sent from Heaven to catch a horn. Sasha sees how disappointed he is cause he found somebody special. She feels sorry for him and she instantly develops her feelings for Charlie and sings a love song implying no matter where he go she'll always be with him. Once the song ends and soon as she and Charlie was about to kiss he disappears before her leaving her in shock. Later, David and Sasha are alone at the bus station Sasha trying to get David to pick a bus route but David still refuses to go without Charlie by his side. After David's distracted she turns around and notices he's being captivated by CarFace she tries to stop him but is blocked by a moving train before her. Charlie rescues David from Red and pushes him on a boat where Itchy and Sasha is telling them to get David home safe. While Charlie is fighting the hell cat RED. Sasha and the gang help out by trapping Red's tail into a pipe. Finally, once Red is destroyed Annabel sends Charlie and Itchy back to the heavens, Charlie insist to David that Sasha is going to take him home instead, an upset Sasha is disappointed he has to go and she tells Charlie she loves him and she and David watches as the heavens closes. Near the end a saddened David and Sasha are walking down his home block almost to his house until Sasha senses something coming their way which worries her. They find out Charlie returned permantly and Sasha is excited and full of Glee! Then notices David's parents greet his return (David). After David and his family walk inside together Sasha asks Charlie besides David what was his real reason for coming back and he better not lie to her he tells her sincerely that he wanted to be apart of her life which shocks Sasha and make her flattered by his reqest they almost kiss until David interrupts by saying he worked a bit of magic and reveal their bowls with their name on it. Sasha turns back around to Charlie and they share a nice romantic kiss and walks in together now as a couple. TV Series The tv series differentiates from the second film, for example: Sasha has a job as the owner and bartender of the tavern for dogs (which is now a cafe called The Flea Bite), she and Charlie don't live with David and are an on again off again couple (and is revealed to have never had a first date together), but are more like frenimies as Sasha is still turned off by Charlie's obnoxiousness. And she still knows about Itchy and Charlie's secret as heavenly angels, and even aids them in some missions. An All Dogs Christmas Carol Relationships 'Charlie' Charlie is Sasha's mate at the very end of All Dogs Go To Heaven II. In the beginning of the movie to the middle of it she despise of Charlie and took no interests into him but later developed severe feelings later on the movie. In the series Charlie is Sasha's on and off boyfriend instead of a actual couple. But they seem to love and care about each other anyways. But Sasha still looks at Charlie as a Obnoxious mutt. However, she usually ends up giving him a chance to impress her but Charlie always fail to do so. But it's shown in some episodes Sasha have love for Charlie deep down but don't express them on the regular. In the series they are more as frenimies. Because of their different view points, personality's and sarcasm to each other. 'Itchy' In the movie Itchy and Sasha rarely communicated only when Sasha wanted answers from Itchy on why Charlie was taking so long at the Police Station and what's everything about that they're trying to prove. But they probably end up as friends in the middle. Itchy knows Charlie has a crush on Sasha so he doesn't really try to get in between them only when he was more concern about finding the Horn. As far as the series Itchy and Sasha are great friends and have a closer relationship, they have more conversations with one another, and Sasha even helps Itchy on certain occasions when he got sick and couldn't tag along with Charlie for a mission, also supplied him with soup, she sometimes complimenting him being more reliable than Charlie when it comes to cleaning etc.. And when his collar was stolen from Carface she tends to help. Sometimes Sasha can be caniving leaving Itchy to tell her it's not a good idea on some things. Especially when Sasha was taking advantage of Charlie "Supposing" to be "Mr. Perfect Dog". Sasha at one point called itchy "Itch" which Charlie usually calls him. So it shows they are more good friends than expected. ' 'Carface ' '''Sasha and Carface doesn't have communication or interraction with one another in the movie. ' '''In the series Carface is the bad guy so she really takes petty of him, she dislike Carface and calls him names etc. Her dislike of him you can see in one episode where Itchy's collar was stolen by him. Charlie begs Sasha to pretend to fall for Carface in order for them to snath Itchy's necklace from him. Sasha refuses because to her he's a fat lard and disgusting she rather throw up her dog food lol. But agrees to go along with it for Itchy's sake. So she pretends she in love with Carface which makes Charlie offly jealous. He seems to also have a crush On Sasha but not heavely like Charlie. In another episode Carface takes over Sasha's bar club and ends up kicking her out. Which disgusts Sasha. In the All Dogs go to heaven Christmas special. Sasha is seen giving Carface a run down of his sad past. And then near the end she thanks him for changing his way and being good for once for the Holidays by giving him a kiss on the cheek. 'Killer' Sasha and Killer have no communication or interraction with each other anywhere in the series. It seems he doesn't take fond of her considering she's best friend with Charlie and think she was bad news when she came in pretending to fall for Carface. 'David' In the Movie All Dogs Go to Heaven II David is Sasha's human kid she raises and take care of cause she assumes he was lost, but later finds out he just ran away from home. But it's unknown where they found each other but Sasha tends to David like a mother she even entered a contest talent show to supply him with food which was the winning prize. He later takes Sasha in as a Pet along with Charlie. She's very protective and caring to David and make sure he's secured. Her motherly instincts showed for David when she twirls his hair, helps him find his way home, and when they hopped on the scooter escaping from the police station she takes the helmet off Charlie and throws it on David head instead enduring his safety. 'In the series, David is friends with Sasha and can still talk to her but unlike the movie he doesn't own her as a pet but sees her here and there. ' Category:All Dogs go to Heaven Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Singing Characters Category:Dogs Category:Princesses Category:Lovers